My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Guides/Fangames
The article should be started off with an introductory lead section. It should not be longer than a few sentences and cover the most important aspects of the game, like its genre, its creator(s), and whether it is currently unreleased, in open testing, or finished completely. Other important information should be mentioned in the infobox, but not in the lead section directly. In the example infobox to the right, all fields except image have been filled in; on an actual page, fields that are not relevant or applicable should be left blank (for example, if a game is not connected in a specific way to an episode of the show, "show connection" does not need to be filled in). Premise Even the very simplest game has a premise: What does the game want the player to do? Describe that here. Please note regarding the sections below: for many games, that many sections are not necessary. You do not need to use them all; if you cannot write more than a few sentences in a section, do not make such a section and instead try to summarize everything you do have to say in a different way. Development Projects with a long gestation period and some amount of pre-release buzz often release updates regarding the status of the game, and sometimes the teams give interviews. These developments can be tracked in this section. Gameplay/Features Are there specific hardware or software requirements for the game? How is the game played? What can the player do and what can he make the player character(s) do? Is the game inspired by a professional game or a well-known genre? Note that you should not provide a manual: don't go into too much detail which keys produce which action. A general description so a reader can get a rough idea is fine. If the developers provide gameplay videos to the public, they can be placed here via the video template to the right. Plot If the game tells a story, summarize it here. Use the present tense and the player's perspective, not the characters' perspective. If the game isn't long enough to tell much of a story or if that is simply not its aim, this section is unnecessary. Do not create a separate "Characters" section unless the game has a lot of characters where it would be useful to track their individual developments over the course of the game in a separate section, away from the broad strokes of the plot summary. Reception If a game has been out for a while, it may be possible to create a section about its reception. This includes average user ratings on the sites the game was published on, news (blog) coverage, and fan projects explicitly inspired by this one. Please provide references if you make a claim about a game's popularity, and always say which day your data is from when citing statistics. External link(s) This is a mandatory section. It should be structured as a series of bullet points with links to other websites. One of these links must lead to the game (if it is finished) or a developer website (if it is not). *This is an example for an external link; it leads to google.com. *Other external links are allowed if they are relevant to this page and its topic; a podcast interview with the creators, for instance. *Yet another external link; this one leads to Wikipedia's Video game project and a list of things one should not include in a video game article on an encyclopedia. It's a good list.